


Be My Pillow?

by Sterek_McLahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nice Derek, Pack Night, Sleepy Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_McLahey/pseuds/Sterek_McLahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight's a pack night and all the pack plan on sleeping at Derek's, but what is Stiles gonna do when he realizes he forgot his pillow at home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Pillow?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a quick little one shot for you all, I hope you like it because it was so hard to write because I've been super depressed lately. I also got this idea for a photos on StilesLikesBoyss on IG.

**Derek's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

The annoying sound of the fifth bag of popcorn popping filled my ears as well as my senses, the smell making my mouth water. It was another pack night, which meant my house would be filled with a bunch of annoying ass teenagers.

 

But I found it comforting in a way.

 

Just as the microwave dinged the doorbell rang. Opening the microwave door I grabbed out the bag and shook the popcorn in the bag and walked of the kitchen towards the living room. With a roll of my eyes I opened the door and came face to face with Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Allison and Jackson.

 

"Let me ask you something. On pack night, do I ever lock the door?" My voice was flat as I spoke, my eyebrows raising as I waited for an answer.

 

"No, but who knows! One day you might." Came Stiles' reply as he pushed passed me to walk inside. Sometimes he made me want to knock his ass down but instead I shook my head and shifted so everyone else could walk inside. Shutting the door loudly I walked back into the kitchen and dumped the bag of popcorn into a bowl just as Stiles came bouncing into the kitchen.

 

"Five bags? You know that's not gonna be enough right?" He muttered while trying to look over my shoulder.

 

"Yes Stiles, I'm aware of that. Now shut up and put another bag in the microwave for me. Please." I added quickly. Stiles was the only one I was nice to. Well as nice as I could manage that is. Turning my head I caught Stiles saluting me before he turned and opened a bag of popcorn and threw it in the microwave and turned it on, his awkwardness causing me to chuckle lowly.

 

"You laughing at me sour wolf?" He muttered. When I turned around to tell him 'no' while also throwing away the empty popcorn bag I froze at the sight in front of me. Stiles was standing in the middle of my kitchen with one hand on his hip while he jutted out his hip, his lips pursed out while one of his eyebrows arched. And since I'm pretty sure I lost my mind I laughed... Hard.

 

My legs suddenly gave out on me causing me to sink onto the ground, the laughter was unstoppable at this point. My vision became blurred with unshed tears while my sides and stomach began to ache.

 

This is why don't like laughing.

 

I felt my abdomen was on fire... But I couldn't seem to stop laughing. Every time I get close to stopping I would laugh even harder. Hearing footsteps I lifted my hand to cover my face while I tried to stop this uncomfortable laughter.

 

"What did you do, Stiles?" A familiar female asked, only then did I place a face with the voice. It was Lydia. Perfect.

 

"I did what you do when you ask me stuff. Ya know like the pose..." I could hear him move and I _knew_  he was showing her the pose. Thinking about it made me laugh even harder.

 

"Oh my god, you actually did that?" Lydia all but yelled out.

 

"Yeah!! I didn't think he would turn around and I _really_ didn't think _that_ would happen!" Stiles yelled back. Clearing my throat I moved my hand away from my face and chuckled while I lifted myself off of the floor. Once I was finally standing up I let out a long breath with a chuckle.

 

"Stiles, never do that pose again." I said, laughing once again. Lifting my hand up I rubbed my eyes, wiping away the tears that had settled under my eyes. "Now help me take the popcorn in the living room so we can watch these movies." I tried to mutter my words bitterly but I couldn't help but laugh softly, opening the microwave to grab the freshly made bag of popcorn. Shaking the bag I walked over and grabbed a full bowl and made my way into the living room, Stiles walking next to me with two bowls of popcorn in his hands.

 

"You know everyone is gonna want more popcorn, right?" Stiles muttered, his lips pursued out slightly.

 

"If they want more they can get up and make more." I said simply, my shoulder lifting in a shrug. I handed Boyd the bowl in my hand before I flopped down on the couch, popping the bag open as everyone shifted until they were all comfortable. Stiles moved to flop down on the couch next to me, his action making me regret not laying on the couch for a moment.

 

A few hours passed and we had managed to watch Mirrors and Mirrors 2 before everyone started getting sleepy. The week had been brutal and everyone including myself were exhausted. I ended up falling asleep in the middle of the second movie, only to be woken up when Stiles got scared and decided to scream while grabbing onto my arm.

 

I ended up getting laughed at because I woke up growling, ready to attack whatever caused Stiles to scream. I was still paranoid from the stuff that happened earlier this week.

 

As I started to clean up the living room Stiles came walking over to me looking irritated.

 

"Where are the pillows and blankets? I'm being forced to sleep on the couch tonight." He mumbled.

 

"You can sleep with me." Came my instant reply, trying not to cringe at the way the words came out. "Go get some rest, I need to clean this mess up."

 

"O-okay... Wait are you gonna kill me tonight for getting scared and waking you up?" He all but shouted, causing me to roll my eyes.

 

"No, I'm not. Now go to sleep so I can get this cleaned up so I can go to sleep." I mumbled tiredly. As I looked back at Stiles to see that was nodding his head, his mouth hanging open. I snorted out a laugh which made him snap out of his daze before he wabed his arms around, his mouth opening and closing before he turned around and made his way up to my bedroom.

 

When I finally decided I should sleep ten minutes had passed and I was falling asleep while attempting to put the dishes in the dishwasher. Rubbing my hand down my face I let out a long sigh before I shut the half full dishwasher and made my way up to my room to see Stiles sitting on the edge of my bed, looking out of the window.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked flatly, making him jump as he turned to look at me while I just shook my head and moved across the room to stand at the other side of the bed.

 

"I uh, I can't sleep without my pillow." Came his whispered reply which caused me to arch an eyebrow. "C-can you... Actually, never mind." Letting out a long breath I let my eyes fall shut before speaking.

 

"You want me to go get your pillow, don't you?"

 

"What? No! I was gonna ask if... Can you be my pillow tonight?" He whispered, my eyes snapping open in shock.

 

I stood there for a moment before I muttered slowly. "Ok, I can try..." My eyebrows were furrowed as I slowly got into my bed. "I have no idea what to do, though."

 

"I have an idea. Lay on your stomach." He said almost cheerfully. Shaking my head I did what the human boy said and laid down on my stomach, my arm wrapping around my pillow. I probably would've fallen asleep the moment my head hit the pillow, only there was this new presser on my ass. Turning my head back I looked down to see Stiles with his head rested on my right asscheek.

 

"Seriously? You're going to use my ass as a pillow?"

 

"Nah, too firm." He mumbled, his finger lifting up to poke at my asscheek. Shaking my head as he lifted his head he gave me a sheepish smile as I rolled over onto my back so I could look up at him.

 

"Got any better ideas?" I asked with a yawn.

 

"Yes." He said, shifting closely before he laid his head across my stomach. He laid there for about half a minute before he shifted again, his head moving to rest on my check. I was forcing my eyes open when I heard a snore which caused me to chuckle tiredly. With anyone else I would never dream of letting them do this, but I let it slide because it was Stiles and he was pack. Plus with the week we had the poor kid, who _is_  human, deserves some time to rest. Lifting my arms I let them curl around the humans shoulders before I finally drifted off into a nightmare less sleep.

 

***

 

The smell of coffee is what woke me up the following morning. I attempted to lift myself up but there was a unfamiliar yet comforting weight on my chest.

 

 _Stiles_.

 

Tilting my head down I almost laughed at the sight of Stiles laying on my chest. He still looked so peacefully and tired, but I needed coffee. Carefully shifting my body I let the boy slide off my chest and onto the place I was just laying. Running my hands through my hair I slowly made my way out of the room and down into the kitchen, not at all surprised when I seen Boyd awake and fixing hisself a cup of coffee. With a grunt I grabbed myself a cup, filling it up to the rim of the cup. Lifting the mug I ignored how hot it was and took about three large gulps of the liquid before I moved the mug away, letting out a long breath before holding the cup up.

 

"Thanks for the coffee." I muttered, my voice thick from sleep. Almost stumbling over to the table I flopped down in one of the chairs, resting my cup on the table.

 

"You look exhausted, dude. How are you even awake?" Boyd asked quickly, sipping his own coffee.

 

"I honestly have no idea." I muttered just as Erica, Lydia, Scott and Jackson came down into the kitchen. We were on our second batch of coffee when a loud groan filled the house. You could hear incoherent mumbled, the only thing you could understand was a mumbled 'I need mah pillow.' Everyone looked up in time to see Stiles stagger into the kitchen, his hair a mess and his eyes barely open.

 

"Mah pillow, it rhan 'way. It wans to get 'way frm meh." He mumbled out, causing everyone to laugh, including myself.

 

My laughter stopped the moment he flopped his body into my lap, his face pressing into the crook of my neck before he mumbled, "Mah pillow."

 

Just as he began to snore everyone was looking at us with wide eyes, but I just shook my head and held out my now empty mug of coffee. I was about fo ask Boyd to fill my cup up when he walked over and filled my cup without a comment while I lifted my hand so I could run my hand up and down the humans back while he slept. I should've kicked him off, I should've done something but I didn't, instead I sipped my coffee with the weight of Stiles pressed against my chest as he snored softly in my ears. At least he was getting sleep, and that was all that matters. 


End file.
